


At First Sight

by frozen_lotus10



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_lotus10/pseuds/frozen_lotus10
Summary: When Nick Fury forces Deadpool to join the Avengers on an important mission, it's safe to say that nobody is quite happy about it. All except new recruit, Spider-Man, who is just trying to figure who exactly the Merc with the Mouth is. He finds himself caught between trying to focus on the situation at hand and his growing feelings for one Wade Wilson.





	1. First Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. First story....um, enjoy I guess. I don't know :P

On his first night on patrol as an Avenger, Peter wasn't really sure what to expect.

Sure, he's been on patrol before. Though, that was always by himself. This time however, he was paired up with _the_ Captain America himself. It was because of the hero's legendary status that made Peter think that things were going to be different.

It had to, right?

Peter couldn't think of any other possible reason as to why Captain America would willingly volunteer to stay up late for just a few muggers and the occasional liquor store robbery. Especially when those things were compared to all the dangerous missions that were not only high risked, but extremely deadly.

So what caused him to ask Peter to join in tonight?

 ** _"Anything from your position?"_  **Cap asked through the earpiece that he currently had on.

Being snapped from his thoughts almost caused Peter to fall off the roof of the building he was sitting on the edge of. He composed himself as quickly as he could; almost as though Steve could actually see him slacking off.

"Um, not yet!" Peter berated himself for sounding so alarmed. He replied again with a calmer tone in his voice. "Just a few late night party animals causing a disturbance. Nothing too out of the ordinary."

_**"Keep your guard up. You never know what could happen."** _

"Right. So any reason why tonight is so important?" He asked, trying his best not to sound too nosy. Though, he really couldn't help it. His curiosity finally got the better of him. "I mean, if anything was going on, I could have handled it on my own."

It took a moment for Cap to respond. It made Peter worry that he might have overstepped his boundaries.

He was both relieved and disappointed when he finally got a reply.

_**"It's just a precaution. I can't tell you all the details, but let's just say that tonight is for settling some suspicions."** _

"Right." Peter said. What else was there to say? He won't be told anything anyway.

_**"See you at the end of the patrol. Over and out."** _

And just like that, everything went quiet again.

Sighing, the young hero fell reverse and onto his back. It's been almost a month since he joined the Avengers and the very first mission they give him, is doing the same thing that he's been doing since he was a teenager and officially came out as Spider-Man.

He wasn't asking for much. Maybe just a bit more faith from his fellow members. He was maybe the youngest of the bunch, but that didn't mean that he wasn't just as experienced. He's had his fair share of intense fights with super baddies. So why are they still treating him like he was just some rookie?

Before Peter could ponder on the thought any longer, he suddenly heard a masculine scream coming not to far from where he was.

Quickly springing to his feet, he switched back into Spider-Man mode. He jumped off the tall building with a near perfect dive before using his web-shooters to start swinging through the air. 

"Cap, this is Spider-Man." He spoke into his earpiece as he swung. "There's a disturbance coming from a few blocks due West from my original post."

_**"Copy that. I'm on my way. Scope out the situation first and see what's going on before taking action."** _

"Got it."

It didn't take long before Spider-Man arrived at the place he was sure the scream came from. It was a dark alley between a couple abandoned buildings that had only a single flickering light that he could use as his only source of sight. 

Crawling on one of the buildings, he was able to see a group of thug looking teenagers (about three) all surrounded around a lone figure. The figure was so covered up in baggy clothes, a scarf, and a hat that it was hard to tell if it was a boy or girl. Though, judging from the their small height, the person looked no more than tween size.

"Some punks picking on a kid?" He asked himself. Voice full of annoyance. "Now that's just low."

Already adept in handling things like this, Peter was about to shoot out a web at the closest target. Though, he was stopped when he heard one of the thugs speak.

"Come on man. We were just messing around. We didn't mean any disrespect."

 _'Why does he sound so...scared?'_ He thought. 

"Yeah." Came the voice of another teenager. "Just be cool. We'll take our buddy and go. You'll never see us again."

_'What does he mean by that?'_

With too many questions running through his head, Peter crawled closer to try and get a better look.

Even with the poor lighting, he was able to see the fear on the teenagers face. Which made absolutely no sense to him. Weren't they the ones cornering this person? Why would they be scared? Especially since they outnumbered them.

Unless...

Peter squinted his eyes a bit more and noticed something he hadn't before. There was more people than he had originally thought. Lying down on the fetal position was a fifth teenager.

Double checking his sight, Peter was sure that it was no mistake. There was an unconscious body placed right in the middle of the mess.

It wasn't hard to put the pieces together. The group of guys must have at some point thought that they were going to jump the mysterious person. Though, they quickly found out that they weren't messing with just any bystander and now, they were cowering in their shoes.

_**"Spider-Man! Are you there?"** _

The speaker of his earpiece rang loudly through the entire quiet alley. Making everyone known to Peter's presence. 

_'Crap. Thanks a lot Cap.'_

"Um...Hey?"

"Spider-Man!" Called out one of the teens in joy. "You're here!"

 _'Wow.'_ Peter thought in amazement.  _'A criminal actually glad to see me? That's one for the books.'_

"Uh, yeah. I am." He quickly jumped off the wall and landed next to the unconscious body. "What happened to this guy?"

He bent down on a knee and put his index and middle finger on the guys wrist. There was still a pulse. Good thing too. He doesn't think he can handle someone dying on his watch.  

 "You gotta help us man!" One of the thugs said, stepping closer to him. "This freak just killed him with some magic shit!"

"Magic?"

Peter turned to the short person just in time to see them lift up their head. Half of their face was covered by the scarf, only leaving their eyes visible.

Which were now glowing a purple color.

"I'm pretty sure eyes aren't suppose to do that." Peter said, getting in a fighting stance.

Though, the person didn't attack. Instead, they slowly lifted up a closed hand before slowly opening it; revealing a small ball of mysterious white mist. With their other hand, they pulled their scarf down just an bit to show their mouth. Holding their glowing hand to their face, they gave a single blow from their lips before the mist flew from their hand and to the unconscious body on the floor.

Everyone else watched in confusion as the mist surrounded the body before it was suddenly sucked right in to him. Not a moment later, the boy's eyes snapped open, revealing that his eyes were now glowing the same purple color as the mystery person. He then stood up slowly but kept his gaze straight ahead; almost as though he was staring into nothingness.

It was then did Peter decide to approach him. 

"Hey kid." He called out, staying cautious. "Are you alright?"

The teen didn't respond. Instead, he steadily turned to behind him and looked at the stranger. In return, the person nodded once at him before he quickly turned back to the masked hero and threw a punch right at him.

Luckily for his spidey senses, Peter was able to jump back in time.

"Hey! What's up with you?"

Again, he got no response. The boy just continued to attack him with a speed and strength that shocked Peter. His fighting style was almost as good as Black Widows or Hawkeyes. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes, Peter wasn't entirely sure he would be able to take a hit and not experience some serious damage.

He waited until just the right moment before pushing the boy against the wall without too force and shot out four webs. Two for his arms and two for his legs. Even though the teen was trapped, it didn't stop him from struggling against his restraints like some sort of angry animal. 

Peter turned to the mystery person and aimed his web shooter at them. "What did you do to him?"

The person glanced at the boy before turning back to Peter. Their gaze seemed never ending and it was starting to make Peter worry. Then, the persons eyes started glowing again; this time a green color. 

They looked over to the webshooters on Peters wrist before it glowed green itself. Suddenly, the entire contraction fell apart piece by piece until it was nothing more than a small pile at his feet. Before the hero could do anything about it, the same thing happened to the other device on his left wrist.

"Oh man.." Peter gasped out, looking down at the mess. "Not good. Definitely not good."

The sound of footsteps made him look back up. He saw that the person was coming closer to him with a hand lifted and some sort of red energy gathering upon it. With their eyes glowing the same color as the ball, they stopped and pulled their hand back before throwing the ball right at him.

Without thinking, Peter threw up his arms to in front of his face and closed his eyes tightly; waiting for the pain to come. Though, it never came. 

After waiting a few moments, he sneaked a look and almost sighed in relief at what he saw. Captain America in front of him with his famous, unbreakable shield protecting them.

"Cap!" 

The said man glanced over his shoulder to Peter. "Are you alright, Spider-Man?"

Before he could reply, the two of them heard the sound of scared whimpering coming from behind them. They looked and saw that it was coming from the group of teenagers. Peter almost forgot that they were even there.

"Not good. We need to get these civilians out of here before they get hurt." Steve said. It was then that he saw that still struggling boy that was webbed to the wall. "Though, I guess that's already happened."

"Y-You guys want us o-out of here? We're gone!" Stuttered one of the teens before the others nodded their heads quickly in agreement.

They made a break for it to the end of the alley, though they were quickly stopped when an orange force field of some kind came out of no where. Sealing off any escape they possibly had. Making the group bang against it in hope that it would somehow come down.

Steve and Peter turned to the well covered person and saw that they were the ones responsible. With a hand held up in front of them and their eyes glowing the same color as the wall.

"If I had to guess, I would say that person needed those people for something." Steve thought out loud. Getting back into a fighting stance. "I'll distract them so you can trap them in a web."

"Um, about that..." Peter rubbed the back his neck in embarrassment before pointing down to the broken parts. "They kind of wrecked my webshooters."

The Captain looked at him in disbelief before sighing in defeat. "Alright. We'll make do with what we got then."

Peter nodded in confirmation. The two then looked back at the enemy before they both rushed after them. Unfortunately, they didn't get far. The persons eyes once again glowed the green color and before they knew it, Steve and Peter were consumed by the color and were thrown against the wall.

"Shoot!" Steve gasped out while the two struggled to get out whatever restraint they were in.

It seemed as though their bodies weren't listening to them. They just remained encased in the green energy; completely frozen and completely vulnerable.

Once satisfied with their entrapment, the person turned their sights to the cowering group of teens that were all pressed against the orange force field. They made their way slowly to the group while slowly rising a hand upwards. The purple mist once again made an appearance in their palm before they blew and allowed it to surround the teenagers.

Peter and Steve watched both in fear and anger as the mist was sucked into their bodies and their eyes eventually began glowing purple. Just like their friend from before. The fear from their faces was immediately replaced with the look of indifference. They stood up straight before turning to what seemed to be their new master. 

The person then turned and began walking back to Steve and Peter; the group following right behind them. They looked back and forth between the two before settling their gaze on Steve. They pointed a finger at him before throwing it downward, making him fall from the wall and on to his knees and right in front of unknown individual.

They leaned down a bit to take Steves face in their hands to make the hero look right at them. It was then did their eyes started glowing blue, making his eyes do the same. 

Steve went complete rigid and his eyes grew the size of saucers. He let out a few chocked breathes, almost as though he was being suffocated. His entire body began shaking uncontrollably and the feeling of faintness started to overcome him.

"What are you doing to him?" Peter called out angrily. "Stop!"

It wasn't long before Steve suddenly gave in and passed out; falling to the floor in exhaustion. Though, he wasn't the only one. The person before him slumped forward before being caught by one of their followers. 

Peter could hear them pant and saw how it was taking all they had to not lose consciousness.

After a few moments, when it seemed like they finally caught their breath, they stood upright. Looking over at the boy still webbed to the wall, they pointed over to him and two of his friends quickly went over. 

With strength that made Peter jump in shock, they ripped the restraints from his arms and legs before the three went back to the beings side. 

Turning around to the wall opposite of the masked hero, the person pulled out a grey sphere from their pocket. They pressed on the top of it and it began blinking and beeping briskly before it turned completely white. It was then did the person tossed it against the wall and almost immediately, it opened up a bright pink portal.

The mysterious individual turned to give Peter one last look before walking ahead into the portal. The group of teens following after them.

"Wait! Stop!" He called out. Though, only to be ignored.

As soon as the last person stepped through, the portal disappeared with a quick flash of light. It was only then that Peter was let out of hold and was dropped down to the floor.

"Captain!" He gasped out and went to the mans side.

Peter turned his on to his back and looked him over for any injuries. When he saw none, he put two fingers on the side of Steves neck and was relieved to feel his strong and steady pulse still there. 

 _'Thank goodness...'_ Peter thought while letting out a long breathe.

He quickly pulled up his mask and grabbed his ear piece from the side of his head. After pressing a few of the small buttons on it, he put it back against his ear and waited anxiously. Jumping when he heard a voice. 

_**"Peter?"** _

"Mr. Stark! I need some back up now! The Captain needs help!"

_**"Whoa, whoa. Kid, slow down. What exactly happened?"** _

Peter frowned. "It's kind of a long story."


	2. Getting Filled In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started off simple, then my madness took over a little.

Most of the Avengers team were gathered in one of the many conference rooms in the Stark Tower.   
  
It was nearing three in the morning, but it didn't seem like any of them would be sleeping any time soon. They were all too worried about their friend and fellow team mate. Who was still unconscious and being looked over by Dr. Banner in one of the medical rooms.   
  
Peter sat further away from the rest, still in his Spider-Man suit. Mask and all. Leaning back on his chair while deep in thought.    
  
Even though no one has asked him to explain exactly what happened yet, he was still trying to keep his story straight. He went over every little detail in his head and tried to make sure that there wasn't a single thing left out. However, even he didn't leave anything out, he wasn't able to understand how one of their strongest was able to be brought down so easily.    
  
The only thing that really made any sense was the one explanation he had come up with. The person who did this, was a mutant. Not just any mutant either. It was a mutant with multiple traits.   
  
Before he could sink deeper into thought, Peter was snapped out of it by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Looking to his side, he saw that it was none other than Hawkeye.    
  
"Don't beat yourself up too much, kid." Clint said with half-smile. "It happens to best of us."   
  
"Huh?" Peter mumbled out.   
  
"That thing that happened to the Cap," He explained. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault."   
  
"Oh.." Was all he could say.   
  
Ever since the incident happened, Peter has been feeling nothing but upset at how everything had played out. He couldn't stop thinking about how there was anyway he could have saved his mentor from whatever it was that person did to him. Especially since there was still no way of knowing just how badly Steve was hurt or if the damage caused was permanent.   
  
"I just wish..." He paused before sighing. "I wish there was something more I could have done."   
  
"Don't sweat it kid." Black Widow said as she took a seat next to Peter. "Rodgers has been through worse. He bounces back every time with even more moxy in him."   
  
Deciding not to say anything else, he just nodded his head. Turning his sights to across the long table, he saw Tony still in a deep conversation with Thor. Peter didn't say anything out loud, but he was pretty sure that Mr. Stark of the most worried one of the bunch. Especially since he wasn't let out any sort of witty comment since they arrived back.   
  
"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Peter asked the two agents.   
  
"Who? Stark?" Clint asked, looking over to the said man. "Don't know about that one. I mean, him and Cap have been getting closer."   
  
Peter looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"   
  
Natasha let out a quiet chuckle. "You kids these days. So adorably naive."   
  
"Wha-"   
  
Peter was interrupted by the sound of the door opening; revealing a very tired-looking Bruce. The first person to approach him was Tony.   
  
"How is he?" He questioned.   
  
Bruce smiled reassuringly. "I've checked all his vitals and ran every test. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him. Other than being unconscious, his health is as perfect as ever.”   
  
Even though Peter knew that that was good news, it still didn't stop the wave of confusion that went over him. And even though there were a million questions going through his head, he knew that now wasn’t the right time to bring it up.

 

Or so he thought anyway.

 

Next thing anyone knew, the doors of the conference room were slammed opened by none other than the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury.

 

Completely skipping any greetings, he pointed over at Peter. “You.” Then he pointed to Tony. “And you. Come with me.”

 

Knowing that it wasn’t a request, Peter immediately did as he was told. Only glancing back at Tony for moment to make sure he was doing the same. Luckily he was, though, it seemed to be very reluctant.

 

“Fine.” He said before turning back to Banner. “We’re not done here.”

 

The two followed Fury into the elevator that took them to the top floor. Where everything top secret was kept. The silence, although it seemed natural to Tony and the director, was nearly crushing to Peter. 

 

Not only was he with one of the co-leaders of the Avengers, but also with the man that created the team himself. These were the two men who he's been trying to impress ever since he was sixteen. To him, there was a tension in the air that was near suffocating. 

 

Fortunately though, they arrived to their destination quite quickly. 

 

Fury stopped at a door that Peter recognized as the entrance to Mr. Stark’s personal tech lab. He made a small gesture to it before Tony beeped in the code to get in. 

 

It wasn’t until all three of them were in and the door closed behind them did the director finally speak. 

 

“Parker. I want to hear your report about the patrol. Now.”

 

Peter was startled by the sudden request. He turned to Tony for some unknown confirmation. Which he got in a single nod.

 

It was did he start explaining everything that him and the Captain went through. About the mysterious person and the way they were able to control civilians. About how they had some device that let them disappear through some portal. More importantly though, about the strange l attack that they inflicted on Steve.

 

“I don't know how to explain it.” He said, looking down at his feet. “It was like they had Cap in some sort of trance. The strangest thing though, is that it affected them too.”

 

“What do you mean?” Fury asked.

 

“After doing whatever it was to him, the person was suddenly out of energy. Like they were about to collapse from exhaustion.”

 

The two men exchanged looks before the director nodded to Tony. Making the man head over to his super computer.

 

“I think it's time we told you.” Fury said.

 

“Told me what?”

 

“The reason why Cap insisted on joining you tonight.”

 

Before Peter could question further, sudden holographic screens popped up all around them. With a closer look, he saw that the screens had all sorts of information.

 

It varied from newspaper articles to maps of certain parts of New York. What really caught his attention though, was a screen that had an assortment of missing people's flyers. Especially how all the victims didn't look that much older than teenagers.

 

“What is all this?”

 

“It's what we would call, a problem.” Tony explained, walking up to stand next to Peter. “It’s been going for almost a month now. People would vanish into thin air without any sort of trace.”

 

“That is until last week.” Fury continued before pointing to a missing person's picture of a young boy. “Brian Davis. Age fifteen. The only person who managed to get away. He claimed that his attacker had some strange powers. Powers that sound identical to the ones you described.”

 

“What happened to him?” Peter wasn't stupid. He could clearly see the date of when Brian had disappeared. Which was only four days ago.

 

“We were just about to contact him for help in our investigation, when he suddenly disappeared.” Tony answered. 

 

“Let me guess.” Peter said, trying not to sound too sarcastic. “Without a trace?”

 

Fury nodded. “It seems that whatever is doing this, is determined not to slip up. Including Davis but not including the group from your patrol, there has been a total of ten confirmed missing persons reports.”

 

“Is there any reason why these kids are being targeted? Like, is there any sort of pattern?”

 

“Wish we knew.” Tony replied. “After some digging up, we came up with pure squat. All the kids go to different schools, live in completely different parts of the city, and are all kinds of ethnicity.

 

The only thing we can really confirm, is that their all on the younger side. Varying from ages fourteen to seventeen. That, and that they were all at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

 

“What does that mean?” Peter inquired.

 

“It means that the only thing these kids did wrong, was stay out past their bedtime.” Fury answered.

 

“So, whatever's doing this just goes out to random locations and picks off its victims erratically?”

 

“Yeah, that's about the gist of it.” Tony then pressed something on his wrist watch that made all the screens pass from sight.

 

He then gave Fury a look which was returned by a single nod. Without anything left to say, Tony rushed out of the room while still somehow keeping his usual confident stride.

 

Peter was about to ask where he was going. Though, after remembering what Natasha and Clint said before, he quickly got his answer.

 

Once alone with Fury, he blurted out the question that's been on his mind since he entered the lab.

 

“Why didn't anyone tell me about this?” 

 

“We weren't too sure how much of a threat this was.” Fury replied, taking a seat in one of the desk chairs. “The only ones who started off knowing was Stark and Romanoff.”

 

“What about Cap?”

 

“He found out around the time we found Davis. The rest of the team caught on when he went missing.”

 

That immediately made Peter’s blood boil. Once again, his so-called ‘teammates' were cutting him out of the group. Though, he already knew better than to complain. He was still a ‘’rookie’ in their eyes.

 

He let out a long sigh. “So, what's our next move?”

 

“From what you and Davis claim to have seen, and with what happened to Captain America, it's safe to confirm that this is a mutant we're dealing with.”

 

_ ‘I knew it…’  _ Peter inwardly claimed.

 

Fury continued. “Since they have some mental abilities that can even render Rodgers helpless, we have to find a way to fight this person back. Though, in order to do so, we're going to need some sort immunity from them.”

 

“And how do we do that?”

 

The director seemed to have some sort of inner debate going on in his head. He sighed in annoyance before slumping in his seat.

 

“I think I might know someone that can help.”

 

Peter knew he was going to regret asking, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

 

“Who?”

  
  


*****/\\*****

  
  


In an underground lair in an unknown location, a well covered up person walked through to a certain location. A group of controlled teens right behind them.

 

Once they reached a certain pair large and fancy double doors, they took a deep breath before opening them. They walked in quietly but quickly, making sure to keep their head down.

 

At the end of the big room was a great throne made completely out of silver with exception of the white velvet cushion on the back and bottom.

 

Sitting on the throne, was a beautiful, yet sinister looking woman. She had long, dark green hair that was pulled into a high ponytail with bright glowing gray eyes. Her skin was a darkened tan color and was being complimented by the long yellow and backless dress she was wearing. One thing to notice though, was her long and sharp fingernails that she was currently toying with.

 

Once the covered person was within a few feet of throne, they went on their knees and bowed forward so their forehead was nearly touching the ground.

 

“My lady,” they spoke in a firm voice. “I have returned with the new batch.”

 

Looking up from her hands, the woman glanced over at the bowing figure before noticing the still group of teen boys in front of her. The sight caused a sinister smile to play across her face.

 

“Well, well, well.” She giggled as she stood on her bare feet. “You did better much better this time, my dear.”

 

The woman walked past them and went straight to circling around the boys. All while humming both in excitement and satisfaction.

 

“This group seems much stronger than that horrible excuse of a gift you brought me before.” The stopped checking the group out before turning back to the person. “Very well done.”

 

“Thank you, my lady.”

 

Seeing how the person was still on their hands and knees, the woman went over to in front of them and bent over to their level. Almost missing the sudden flinch the person tried so hard to keep in.

 

“My, my. Someone is tense today.”

 

The woman then pushed the oversized hood and hat off to reveal long and silk-like raven hair. She put a hand on their shoulder and moved the person forward just enough for them to be sitting up straight. 

 

“You did quite well.” She said, pulling the scarf down to reveal the pale face of a young girl. “My dear Cosmic.”

 

The girl braved herself to look upward to the woman, revealing a pair of turquoise eyes. A hint of fear visible in them.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“However, there is still something missing from that thanks. Don’t you think so?”

 

Cosmic shook slightly and gulped. Though, she did nod in response to the woman's question.

 

“Forgive me. I mean to say, thank you…Mother.”

 

The woman smiled in satisfaction before once again turning her sights to the group. She eyes each of them before settling on the one furthest from to the right. The shortest one.

 

“Take all except that one to the cells.” ‘Mother' demanded while pointing to her target. “I think I would like a quick snack.”

 

Cosmic bit down on her lip hard to stop herself from quivering so much. She forced herself to stand again, though she did have her fists clenched at her side as she did so.

 

“Yes, Mother.”

 

She began walking towards the exit of the room with all but one boy right following her. Though, before she could leave, ‘Mother' called out to her once more.

 

“Cosmic, one more thing.” She said menacingly. “Wake him from his trance.”

 

The girl bit back her gasp as she turned and looked at the poor ‘snack'. Her eyes started glowing purple right as the boy began to as well. Within a few minutes, the girls eyes returned to normal and the boy was snapped out of the spell he was under.

 

“Wha?” He mumbled out while rubbing his tired eyes. He looked around and immediately started to panic when he saw that he was in an unknown surrounding. “Where am I? How did I get here?”

 

The next thing the boy knew, he felt a pair of hands clutched on tightly to the sides of his face. Making him look up at the demon like woman whose yellow eyes started glowing.

 

“Wha-What are you doing?” The fearful boy asked, too paralyzed to try to escape. “Please don't hurt me…”

 

The woman only smirk evilly before suddenly placing her lips right in front of his. She a move that looked like she was inhaling, then she started sucking up a yellow, mist-like energy from him.

 

As she did so, the boy started feeling himself grow more and more weak. Like everything in his body was giving in. His bones, his heart, his brain. And if he had a mirror, he would be able to see what was happening on the outside.

 

Cosmic watched from her place at the door in both horror and sorrow as the boys young appearance started to change. His right skin started getting more and more loose while his dark hair started turning grey in an alarming speed. Any muscle he had started extracting until he was practically all bones.

 

The process had reached its peak and the woman pulled away. Whatever was left of the boy, now had the looks of someone who was fifty times their original age. 

 

The ‘old man’ looked down at his wrinkles hands before turning to Cosmic. Even as he gasped for his last breaths, the look in his tired eyes screamed for her to do something, anything, to help him.

 

She had seen that look before on many others. Though, like before, she was unable to do a single thing for them. So she did what she always does. She looked away in shame.

 

The man let out a very choked sob before he started clutching his chest in pain. He soon fell to his knees and gasped out one last breath then fell over onto the floor. Not a single sign of life in him.

 

‘Mother' sighed out happily. “Now I've got a few years in me. And it's all thanks to you Cosmic.”

 

The girl clenched her fists so tightly that blood had begun seeping through the cracks. She quickly put her hands behind her back so the woman wouldn't notice, then bowed and quickly sped out of the room.

 

She knew she would be punished for leaving without permission, but there was nothing she could do. If she had stayed in that room any longer, she would have gone insane.

 

Or at least...more insane than she already was.

 

After dropping off the group of boys to where they were suppose to go, she quickly secluded herself into the first room she could find.

 

Which happen to be a supply closet.

 

After locking it behind her, Cosmic leaned against the wall before letting herself slide down to the floor. She looked at her bloody hand with the a look of indifference.

 

_ ‘I've had worse…’. _

 

She let her hand dropped back onto the floor before looking up at the ceiling of the closet. All while muttering the same phrase over and over.

 

“I'm so sorry…”


	3. Enter The Merc With a Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, he's here.
> 
> By the way:
> 
> *[Yellow]
> 
> *{Whitey}

“It's about time I got into the story!” Deadpool happily claimed as he stood proudly on one of the docks warehouses.

 

[Hey genius, aren't we supposed to be in stealth mode right now?]

 

“Oh yeah.” He replied, quickly getting back down on his stomach. “That writer though. Don't they know that late updates are a big no-no.”

 

{Ha! Who even updates on time anymore? They all eventually stop posting and leave everyone yearning for more.}

 

“So true! These fanfic writers are pure sadists!”

 

[If you two are done, do you think we can get back to the job. You know, the one that will eventually get us paid.]

 

“Money!”

 

{Lots of money!}

 

[Glad to see I got through to you two. Now, ready to go?]

 

{Yeah! Let's unalive some fuckers!}

 

“Way ahead of ya Whitey.”

 

Deadpool then pulled out his MKEK JNG-90 and took aim at the door of another warehouse not too far ahead.

 

“Well, lookey here. Seems like they forgot to put some guards in their entrance.”

 

[Seems like a trap to me.]

 

{Did some say trap?! You know we gotta bust in that bitch!}

 

[It's too risky though.] 

 

“Good point Yellow.” Deadpool replied, rubbing his chin in thought.

 

{Lucky for us, we're fucking immortal!}

 

“Even better point Whitey!” 

 

[Why do I even try?]

 

Ignoring Yellows last statement, Deadpool backed up a few feet before running right off the edge. He gives a loud ‘Whoop!’ before attempting a very poor ‘Superhero Landing’. 

 

Which was a complete fail.

 

When he landed on the ground, the only thing that could be heard was a loud cracking coming from his knees. There was moment of silence before he fell on to his side with a few groans of pain.

 

“Ah!” He yelled out. “Canada!”

 

{Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!}

 

[You fucking idiot…]

 

“That shit really is hard on the knees.” 

 

[Are you done bitching now? Can we go?]

 

“Fuck you Yellow.”

 

Despite the comment, Deadpool quickly got up to his feet. After snapping both knees back into place, he went back into stealth mode. Which of course called for him doing his own theme music.

 

He only stayed quiet when he finally made it to his destination. With his back against the wall, he scoped out for any guards he might of missed before climbing in through an open window.

 

[Wait a minute, an  _ open  _ window?] 

 

{Guess we were just lucky!}

 

[When the fuck are we ever lucky?]

 

“Um, guys?” Deadpool whispered while hiding behind a few crates. “Do you think you two could just fuck already and be quiet?”

 

{Sounds good to me! Right, Yellow?}

 

[Go to hell.]

 

Looking over the crates, Deadpool saw about three figures standing in the almost dark. One two had guns on them and the other was seating at a desk behind them.

 

“I'm guessing that's our guy.” He snickered while pulling out his two handguns from their holsters.

 

[Hold up pizza face. I'm not entirely sure about this job anymore.]

 

{Go Wadey, go! Slice off their heads!}

 

“Maximum effort.”

 

[Shit…]

 

The next thing anyone knew, Deadpool jumped up from his hiding place. While in the air, he took aim and shot one of the guards in the head. Flipping over, he shot again, and got the other. Making the two fall to the ground.

 

Seeing he had his target in free range, he landed on the ground and began running for the desk. All while putting his guns back and pulling out old trusty Bea and Arthur from their sheaths.

 

He leaped into the air and sliced his target's head off in two easy swings. Landing on the desk's surface in the process.

 

[Okay, that was way too easy.]

 

{OR, we're just getting that good!}

 

[Highly unlikely.]

 

“Oh come Yellow, you paranoid fuck.” Deadpool groaned in annoyance while placing his beloved swords back in their place. “We get paid now, do you know what that means?”

 

{More fast-food and Wi-Fi to surf fluffy porn with?}

 

“Abso-fucking-lutely!”

 

[Alright, you little shit. Then why is there no blood anywhere?]

 

“What kind of crap are you spouting now? Of course there's-”

 

Deadpool was cut short when he looked down at the ground and did in fact see that there was no blood. Not a trace of the red liquid could be found anywhere near the dead ‘bodies'.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Hopping off the desk, he crouched down next to one of the fakes. Looking closely, he was able to see the hole his bullet had made, but there was nothing coming out of it. Nor was there a second hole in the back of the head.

 

In fact, with closer observation, he saw that his victim wasn't even human. It was a shooting dummy.

 

“You've gotta be kidding me!” He yelled, straightening up and throwing the dummy on the floor. “What the shot biscuits?”

 

{Wait! You mean we didn't I'm alive anyone for real?!}

 

[I told you so.]

 

“Alright Yellow, you fucking smartass!” He yelled out again. “Then who hell sent us over here?”

 

“I think I can explain that.” Came a voice from the door.

 

Turning, Deadpool’s shoulders immediately slouched in irritation.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Nick Fury walked closer to him until he was only a few feet away from the mercenary.

 

“Good to see you Deadpool.” The director greeted, sounds extra sarcastic. “You're looking as bat-shit crazy as always.”

 

“You know it eyepatch. And it's nice to see you too.” He replied, just as sassy. “You look well rested. Like you've been pitching, not catching.”

 

Fury frowned at that. “How about we skip the greetings?”

 

“Oh, consider them skipped.” Deadpool quickly took out his swords before pointing one right at Nick. “Why the hell am I here? Why'd you call me out? Is it for a dance off, cause you know you're ass is as good as grass.”

 

“I need your help.”

 

“Huh?” The baffled Deadpool asked.

 

Fury gave a sigh before reluctantly repeating himself. “I need your help with a rising problem going on in New York.”

 

For once, Deadpool was speechless.

 

For as long as he's known Fury, the two have never seemed to see eye to eye.

 

{Hahahahaha! Cause he only has one fucking eye!}

 

[Would you please try to contain yourself?]

 

{Can't contain what's already overfilled!}

 

[Fuck...you're right.]

 

Yellows and Whiteys banter seemed to snap Deadpool out of his confused daze. Which, of course, made him start laughing his ass off.

 

“Y-You want me…” Loud laughing. “T-To help you with…” Even more loud laughing. “A fucking mission?” You guessed it, the loudest laugh ever.

 

Fury impatiently waited for the maniac to stop his giggle party. Though, after literally ten minutes of the non-stop annoyance, he opted to just punching the shit out of him. Right in the nose.

 

“Ah! What the fuck?!” Deadpool called out, dropping his swords. Though, with him covering up his nose and mouth, it came out slightly muffled.

 

“Now that I have your attention,” Fury said with a smirk. “Let me continue where I left off.”

 

The Merc with a hurting mouth was too preoccupied to respond.

 

Fury just took it as a sign to keep going.

 

“You see, there's been a problem going on in New York. A problem that needs your special qualities to help take care it.” He explained. “This was the only way I could think of getting you alone, I'm sure you understand.”

 

“Fuck you baldy.”

 

“Great, so we're in agreement then?”

 

Just as Deadpool finally twisted his nose back into place, he turned to the director. Quite furiously.

 

“So you mean to tell me, that you deliberately lied to me just so you can get me right where you want me, and make me join your stupid boy band and save the world?”

 

Fury didn't even flinch. “Exactly.”

 

Right away, Deadpool relaxed extremely. “Huh. Respect eyepatch. But, I'm not going to do that.”

 

He turned and picked up his beloved swords and put them back home. Though, right as he did, he heard the sound of a gun cocking.

 

Groaning in annoyance, he slowly turned around and was met with the sight of Fury pointing a pistol at him.

 

“Anyway I can make you change your mind?”

 

“Maybe if it includes a round of 7 Minutes In Heaven with Betty White, but really? A fucking gun?” He asked. “Have you not read my origin story?”

 

“I know all about your healing factor Deadpool.” Nick replied. “Though, what'd I'd like to know, is can you handle what's in this gun?” 

 

Before he could reply, Deadpool felt himself get shot, though not in the way he expected.

 

Looking down, he saw a miniature poison pen sticking out of his chest.

 

It made him snort in laughter.

 

“Seriously? A tranquilizer?” Deadpool giggled out. “My body only sucks these bad boys right off. Has no effect on me whatsoever.”

 

“Maybe not the amount for a regular human,” Fury shrugged. “Then how about enough for a horse?”

 

“You say what now?”

 

Before the mercenary knew it, he felt himself being shot multiple times in the back. Turning around, he saw a sniper shooter through the window he had used to come in from.

 

“Well fuck…” Was all he was able to get out before falling to the floor.

 

[Wait a go, fuckwad.]

 

{Wait, does this mean we're not getting our money?}

 

[Where have you been? Seriously?]

 

{Day dreaming about fluffy porn.}

 

“Porn…” Deadpool mumbled out. “Hell yeah…”

 

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you see why I rated this story mature.  
> And there's still more to come.


	4. Meet The Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of rushed it. Sorry.

Peter sat alone in the conference room all suited up, sans the mask, for the unexpected meeting that Fury had called.

 

It had been a few days since the incident, and so far, things have been quiet. There were no reports of teenagers being kidnapped nor was there any sightings of the mysterious person who was collecting the victims. It made him uneasy thinking what the person could possibly be planning up.

 

Though, there was some good news. Just yesterday, Steve had woken up from his mini coma. Making everyone, mostly Tony, relieved that one of their leaders was alright. Especially since there was no negative trace in his mentality. He was fully aware of who he and his friends was, and all the settings around him.

 

Whatever that mutant did, it did no harm to Captain America.

 

Though, with the good news, came many questions. Like, what did that person gain from attacking Steve like that? Was it some sort of scare method, or did they really do something that none of the highly advanced medical technology at S.H.I.E.L.D. could detect?

 

If so, then they were definitely dealing with a very tricky opponent.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

Peter snapped out his thoughts at the sudden voice. Looking up, he saw that it was none other than Mr. Rodgers himself. Along with Tony, who seems to always be by his side now a days.

 

“You okay, kid?” Asked Tony, taking a seat next to him. Steve following his lead. “Is your teen angst acting up again?”

 

Peter scoffed at that. “Did you honestly forget that I’m twenty-one now? Almost twenty-two.”

 

“Sorry, kid. Without the mask, you look like you’re still young enough to get a happy meal.” Tony perked up. “You know what sounds amazing?”

 

“A hamburger?” Steve asked, with a smirk.

 

“You read my mind, old man.”

 

He laughed. “We’ll get some after the meeting.”

 

Tony’s eyes literally gleamed at the patriotic hero, making the other man look down embarrassed. It made Peter feel like he was sitting in the middle of something private.

 

He half considered clearing his throat loudly so they would notice that he was still there. Thankfully though, his spidey senses told him that the others were on their way to the meeting now.

 

He put his mask on just as Thor came bursting through the door; shouting his greetings to the three. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce followed in after him. It was only after they were all seated, did Fury come in as well.

 

“Avengers.” He greeted, taking a seat at the end of the long table and in front of everyone. “I’ve called you all here to inform you about something you may not like.”

 

“What else is new?” Tony asked.

 

“I’m pretty sure this is going to take the cake.” They all gave him a look of confusion. After a moment, he pressed a button on his watch before speaking into it. “Bring him in.”

 

Right away, a man pushing a crate lift came into the room. They others stared while he unloaded a large crate near Fury. The man quickly left once his job was done, though not before giving the director a crowbar.

 

“As I said to Spider-Man before, we’re dealing with an enemy that has abilities we could all be subjected to.” Steve flinched slightly when Fury glanced his way. “So, I found someone who has immunity to that sort of power.”

 

The director then began to pray the side of the crate open. As he did, the others all stood from their seats to see who this person was. They figured that when they did, they could who see who made Fury so annoyed that he put them in a box.

 

With a loud crack, the crate opened and a large sack of red and black came tumbling out of it. Nearly everyone gasped when they saw who exactly that sack was.

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Tony whispered.

 

“Please let it be a mistake.” Natasha said pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

Fury gave a shrug. “Told you so.”

 

Peter, who was nearly at the back of the group, was the last to get a look at the guy. The first thing he noticed was the suit, and how much alike it looked to his own. The second thing he noticed, the guy was…snoring?

 

“Is he asleep?” He asked, looking over to Fury.

 

“Tranquilizers. Enough to kill a mustang.” He replied. “Was the only way to bring him here without a fight.”

 

“Why is that not surprising?” Clint said sarcastically.

 

Steve, who finally snapped out of his shock, turned to Fury anxiously. “Are you sure about this? About him? You know what he’s capable of.”

 

Hearing Cap say that instantly made Peter worry. Or rather, worry even more. Especially after that horse comment. It made him wonder just who exactly was this new hero.

 

Everyone jumped at the sound of loud snore filling the room. Turning back to the man, they saw him sit up with a start.

 

“What happened? Where am I?” He yelled out. “I’ve returned from a place beyond sense and comprehension!”

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

Then the guy burst out laughing.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s right.” He giggled out. “That was just me getting lost in my head again.”

 

“Deadpool.” Fury called out.

 

Said man looked up to him then looked around at the people surrounding him.

 

“You know, I had a dream like this once. Though I’m pretty sure it’s not gonna go the way I hope it is.” He said shamelessly.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “So tell me why we need this idiot again?”

 

“Hey, hey!” Deadpool called out, springing to his feet. “First of all, it’s ‘God’s Perfect Idiot’ to you lady! And second of all,” he turned to Fury. “What she said!”

 

“Believe it or not, Deadpool has an ability that might give us some leverage.”

 

“What?” Tony asked, shocked. “Not knowing when to shut up?”

 

“Nice to see you too tinhead.” The merc said, placing an arm around him. “Long time no see. Still trying to hit up chicks even though you’re at an age where that’s considered sad?”

 

Tony shoved him off and looked like he was about to throw a punch, until Steve placed a hand on his shoulder and got in between them.

 

“Let all calm down for a second.”

 

Locking gazes with him, Tony gave a sigh and did as he was told. However, Deadpool caught on pretty fast.

 

“Oh, I get it. Not chicks anymore.” He sneered. “I guess this is better. He’s, what? A hundred years old? Yeah, not that far from you.”

 

“Listen, Wade.” Steve said, making the antihero flinch at his own name. “If Fury thinks we need you here, then we actually might. So, how about we try to get along? For the sake of the team.”

 

“Look Cap, I respect you and all, but I don’t have time for this goody-two-shoes bullshit right now.” Wade paused before turning to Peter. “And, you are?”

 

Peter, who was just in shock from how the entire scene was playing out, was startled when he was talked to.

 

“Um, Spider-Man.” He inwardly cursed himself for sounding so jittery.

 

Wade looked at him for a moment before turning back to Natasha. “So he’s, what? You’re sidekick? Little brother? Oh! Is he your love slave? I always knew you were a naughty little arachnid.”

 

Instead of responding, Natasha quickly turned him around and put him in a chokehold.

 

“I swear, if you insult me again, I will find a way to have you permanently neutered.” She spoke menacingly in his covered ear.

 

“Sounds kinky.” He rasped out right before she tightened her hold. He urgently tapped on her arm. “Mercy! Uncle! Whatever safe word you use!”

 

“Enough, Natasha.” Fury demanded.

 

The assassin reluctantly released the merc. After a few minutes of catching his breathe, he sent a wink over her way.

 

“So can I have your number, or was that a one time thing for you?”

 

“As I was saying before.” The director continued, making sure Clint has Natasha held back. “Deadpool has an ability that could help us against this new mutant. That being, that he evade any sort of psychic ability.”

 

“How is that possible?” Bruce asked.

 

Fury explained. “Because of his constant regenerating cells in his brain, it causes him to be completely immune to telepathy. As well as sanity.”

 

“Alright!” Deadpool called out. “Enough talking about me! Someone tell me where the hell the exit to this shit show is?”

 

“You're not going anywhere.”

 

“Like hell I'm not.” Just as Wade was about to grab one of his guns, he quickly realised something.

 

Looking down at his holster, he saw that it was completely empty. As well as the other one. Not only that, but his magical infinite ammo pouches was gone.

 

“No, no, no…” He reached up to behind his shoulders and gave a shudder when all he grasped was air. “Son of a…”

 

“Did you honestly think that I would let you roam around here with any sort of weapon?” Fury asked, a certain look of indifference on his face. “Without weapons, you've got no way out.”

 

“That's what you think, eyepatch!” Wade yelled out, pointing at him. “You forgot, I have a plan!”

 

“Plan?”

 

“Improvisation! It's my jam!” He called out before he went running for one of the wide windows of the room.

 

Only to smash right into like a wall.

 

“You do know that all the windows of this building are bulletproof, right?” Bruce questioned. “Their practically unbreakable.”

 

“Yup.” He replied, his voice muffled from his face pressing against the glass. “Kind of got that already.”

 

Wade peeled off the window like a sticker before dropping the floor with a thud. He mumbled incoherent words as Fury walked up to him and cuffed his wrists together.

 

“Clint, take him down to one of the holding cells. I'm sure he'll be more in the mood to talk after he's cleared his head.”

 

Clint smirked before going over and grabbing the middle chain on Wade's cuffs.

 

“Gotta say Wade,” he said as he dragged him out of the room. “You really know how to piss off the wrong people.”

 

His only reply was Wade mumbling, “Dead or alive, you're coming with me.”

 

Clint chuckled at that. “Good to have you back though.”

 

Once the two left the room, with Natasha following, Fury told Bruce something about building a room capable of holding Deadpool and they shortly left after. Leaving the last four Avengers.

 

Peter stared at the door that Deadpool had left from and he found himself at a complete loss at everything that went down.

 

“What just happened?” He asked his mentors.

 

“I believe the Pool of Death warrior has just joined forces with our allegiance.” Thor stated proudly with a smile.

 

“I'm going to need scotch.” Tony said wearily as he exited the room. “Lots of scotch.”

 

Steve hurriedly after him. He knew full well that his companion needs someone to count his drinks for him.

 

Peter was still in a daze after they left. He was only shaken out of it when Thor patted him roughly on the shoulder.

 

“Things will surely be fascinating from forth on, do you not agree?”

 

The demigod didn't wait for a reply. He only gave him a dazzling smile before going to join Tony in that drink.

 

Multiple thoughts went through his head as he sat again at the long table.

 

Like how Wade was definitely a new kind being. Something completely his own. Peter could tell that he was dangerous and that he was most likely not in his right mind. However, he couldn't help but agree with what Thor said.

 

Working with Deadpool will be quite interesting, and unlike the others, Peter couldn't help but look forward to it.

 

*****/\\*****

 

Cosmic walked down the halls of the base. Still overly covered and with her gaze set straight.

 

Her focus, however, was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

 

“Woohoo. Cosmic.”

 

She stopped and turned to see three figures sitting on a staircase up ahead from her. All them nearly hidden from in the shadows of the dark lighting.

 

The first was an older teen girl with bright platinum blond hair. Her skin was fair and she had the reddest of lips. She wore an emerald green, semi sweetheart jumpsuit and was barefoot. Though, the most distinct thing about her, was the plant vines wrapped around her arms and shoulders.

 

The second individual was another older teen boy who had dark skin and spiked up black hair. He only wore a pair of khaki shorts and running shoes. He has a variety of tattoos all over his body. All of different kinds of animals.

 

And the third individual wasn't even on the floor. Rather, he was floating above his companions. He had shaggy dark hair that covered his light brown eyes. He was pale and wore almost pure black. Black flannel, black jeans, with only the exception of his teal Converse.

 

“Why, hello there.” The blond girl said, a thick French accent in her tone. “Little sister.”

 

“Hazel.” Cosmic greeting the girl. She looked at the dark boy. “Kaleb.” She gave a small smirk when she looked up at the floating boy. “Hello Haru.”

 

The pale boy gave her a playful salute.

 

Cosmic frowned again when she turned back to the other girl. “What are you all doing here?”

 

“What? We can't come to congratulate you on a job well done?” Hazel asked, pretending to look hurt. “You're as cruel as always.”

 

The turquoise eyed girl sighed in irritation. “If this is all you wanted to talk about, then I'm leaving.”

 

Just as she was going to walk away, Hazel outstretched her arm and her vine grew longer, blocking the covered girls way.

 

“Did you know, Cosmic,” she spoke in a quiet and sinister voice. “That Mother plans to sent us out soon.”

 

Even though it was covered by her scarf and hood, Cosmics eyes widened a bit.

 

“She told us that after your next mission, we would be getting out there ourselves. Isn't that wonderful?”

 

The girl remained quiet. She only grabbed hold of the vine in front of her, making Hazel jump. Before anyone knew it, her hand started glowing red and the vine suddenly burst into flames.

 

Hazel gasped in horror at the sight of her beloved plant turned to dust on the floor.

 

She looked at Cosmic with a hard glare. “You little bitch! I'm going to-”

 

Before she could finish, she felt her skinny wrist being grabbed.

 

Kaleb flinched and looked like he was about to attack. All while Haru watched on from the ceiling with a small smirk on his face.

 

Hazel struggled for a moment before looking up and freezing in terror at the sight of Cosmics eyes glowing red.

 

“Careful Hazel,” She spoke lowly. “That almost sounded like a threat, and I'm pretty sure Mother wouldn't mind me defending myself. Don't you think?”

 

The blond felt a light burning on her wrist before Cosmic finally let go. Making Hazel nearly fall to her knees. That is, if it wasn't for Kaleb catching her.

 

Cosmic stared at the two before her eyes finally went back to their original color. Glancing down at Hazel's wrist, she saw that it had a pink outline of a hand on it.

 

“You should probably go have that checked out.”

 

The two teens both gave her scowls before turning and walking away.

 

Cosmic was so focused on their retreating backs that it startled her when she suddenly felt her hood being pulled back. Then she felt her hair being lightly ruffled.

 

She slapped the hand away before looking up and glaring at Haru, who was now completely upside with his feet on the ceiling.

 

He only gave her a smirk before walking off after his companions.

 

Cosmic waited until he turned the corner and was out of sight, before turning and going back on her way. Not even bothering to fix her hair before lifting her hood back up.

 

As she walked to her room, she couldn't help but have a heavy feeling settle upon her.

 

She knew that if her ‘siblings' were going to be going out in missions, then Mother must either be very desperate or really did trust in their abilities.

 

Either way, she knew it wasn't going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know:
> 
> Cosmic: Age 14
> 
> Hazel: Age 16
> 
> Kaleb: Age 17
> 
> Haru: Age 15


	5. Agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...kind of a slow build up.

It’s the sound of a loud buzzing that wakes Wade up. He jerks upwards into a sitting position on the uncomfortable bench he had been resting on. Right as Fury walked into the holding room that he’s been staying in.

 

{It’s about time someone comes in to see us! It’s so fucking boring in here!}

 

[What are you talking about? We’ve only been in here for one night, and we’ve been asleep for most of it.]

 

“It’s the principle of the thing Yellow.” Wade muttered quietly.

 

“What was that?” Fury asked, while taking a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

 

He only shakes his head. “Nothing. So I’m guessing with you here, I finally get to make my one phone call?”

 

“Let’s just get right to business Deadpool.”  

 

The merc scoffed, but still gave him his attention.

 

The director tossed a two files on the table, gesturing for him to look them over. Wade looked at him skeptically before getting up and opening the first folder. After skimming through the words and pages, he quickly came up with an idea of what might be going on.

 

“So you’re dealing with a mutant who likes hunting for kids.” He stated, dropping the last paper he looked over. “Nothing you can’t handle without little old me.”

 

“You didn’t read the second file.” Fury replied.

 

Wade’s shoulders sagged as he moaned in annoyance, muttering quietly about having to read more. Yet, he still picked up the next folder and started going through the reports. He didn’t even have to get to the second page before it suddenly clicked.

 

“Well shit.”

 

{This person took down _the_ Captain America?}

 

[If that’s true, then how the fuck are we supposed to help?]

 

Yellow’s question was quickly answered by Fury.

 

“This is a mutant with multiple tricks up their sleeve. Though, those tricks are all of the telepathic kind. Something you’re immune to.”

 

Looking back down at the page, Wade saw that there was a list of known abilities. He had to admit, forcefields, balls of energy, and breaking things with their mind sounded pretty cool. He could also see where they needed him in the mind control.

 

{Ha! I’d like to see anyone try to control our ugly ass.}

 

[Lord have mercy on the soul who tries.]

 

{Wait! Does this mean that we’re doing it?}

 

 _‘Hold up Whitey.’_ Wade thought. He turned to the official in front of him before asking. “And if my answer is still no? Then what?”

 

“Nothing. You have every right to refuse to help.” Fury spoke in a low voice. “Just like I have every right to keep an insane mercenary in custody.”

 

{Did he just threaten us?}

 

[That sneaky bastard.]

 

“So you’re telling me that if I don’t help you, you’ll keep me stuck here?”

 

“With a kill count like yours, I’d say that I would be doing the world a huge favor.”

 

_‘Shit…’_

 

[So...what are you gonna do now, asshole? Cause the way I see it, we’ve only got one choice.]

 

{Yay! We’re joining the boy band! Dips on being the bad man of the group!}

 

Even with Yellow and Whitey’s loud bantering, Wade tried to think of any other way out of this. Though, he wasn’t able to. Without his weapons or transporter, there’s was no way of busting out of this joint. The tech here was too advanced and secure to even try to hack into it; not to mention that this was literally the second home of a lot of strong and powerful heroes. He wouldn’t even make it to the elevator.

 

Wade gave a loud and obnoxious breath. “Fine. I’ll help you out. On one condition though.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“As soon as I help you catch this guy, you leave me the fuck alone. For good this time. Cause I’ve got a long life ahead of me, and I don’t want to be dealing with this super hero bullshit for most of it.”

 

Fury took his words into deep thought. Then, when he looked like he came to a decision, he outstretched his hand to the merc.

 

“You got yourself a deal.”

 

Wade more happily shook his hand. “Oh, and I also want to work on this from home.”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

{Damn. I thought we had him.}

 

[Of course he would want to keep us locked up.]

 

“I'll have a room set up here for you.” Fury replied. Almost like he was reading his thoughts. “You'll have excess to certain places around the tower. Other than that, I can't permit you to leave. You're too unpredictable.”

 

{That's fine. We'll just wait until you're back is turned so we ditch this popsicle stand.}

 

[Do not say that out loud.]

 

For once, Wade listened to Yellow. “Alright, eyepatch. Have it your way.”

 

Satisfied with his answer, the director stood from his seat and heading for the door.

 

“A couple of guards will be here in a few hours to escort you to your room.”

 

There was another loud buzzing before Fury was able to open the door and step out. All while Wade thought of the many ways there could be to leave this place.

 

_‘Think the sewer tunnels would work?’_

 

{For sure! It always works for Mario!}

 

[We’re not a fucking videogame character.]

 

_‘Nah. Just a Marvel Comic character.’_

 

*****/\\*****

 

After finishing up with Deadpool, Fury returned back to the conference room. Where Tony and Clint were waiting for him; both watching the said antihero through a holographic screen connected to the security camera in the holding cell.

 

When he saw the director walk in, Tony quickly pressed a button on his wrist watch that made the screen disappear. Making the two Avengers give the superior their full attention.

 

“Now how did I know that you two would spy on us?” Fury asked, even if he already knew the answer.

 

Tony made a face before lifting his hands and gestured to his settings. “Uh, my tower?”

 

“Is Wade really going to be staying here?” Clint got straight to the point.

 

Fury took a seat in front of the two before replying. “For the time being, yes. I’ve worked with Deadpool before and I know better than anyone how much trouble he is. It’s better to keep him under our radar than to let him have any sort of free range.”

 

“Then why not keep him in a cell instead of letting him roam my place?” Tony inquired. He has had that question on his mind since seeing the footage.

 

“Another thing about Deadpool is that if you want to work with him, you have to do some things on his own terms. If we treat him like a criminal, then that’s exactly how he’s going to act. So trust me when I say that the last thing we need is both his anger and the end of his sword pointing towards us.”

 

Clint and Tony both thought his words through for a moment before they both just decided to give in and at seeing their complying faces, Fury stood back up.

 

“Glad to see we’re in agreement.” He pointed over to Clint. “I’m putting you in charge of making sure Deadpool doesn’t burn down the tower with all of us in it.”

 

“Why is it always me?” The archer replied, throwing his hands up in frustration. Though, he did nod to let him knew that he understood.

 

With that done, Fury walked out of the room without saying another word.

 

Tony followed his lead afterwards; claiming that he was going to upgrade the security system by a million. It didn’t take long for Clint to walk out as well.

 

“Well, better get that asshole to his new room.”

 

*****/\\*****

 

Unaware to the three men, the camera on the corner of the ceiling had been switched on even after Tony had made sure that there was no possible way of anybody peeping in on their conversation.

 

Sitting in his at his new and temporary room in the tower, Peter stared intently at his laptop. Even with the adults all gone from the room, their words were still ringing in his head. Along with the many other questions he knew that his mentors would never answer.

 

It was actually the reason why he hacked into the STARK computer system. He didn’t do it to cause any harm, just to get some answers. Though, after seeing that conversation play out, he only felt even more confused than before.

 

Pressing a few buttons on his keyboard, the screen changed from the conference room to the holding cell where the center of his curiosity seemed seemed to be having a conversation with no one in particular.

 

After seeing (spying on) the interrogation between Deadpool and Fury, Peter started getting more and more wary of both the mercenary and the director’s decision to team up with him. Though, the young hero decided that if everyone else was going to go along with this choice, then so will he. Only, he’s still going to be sure to keep a very close eye on this red suited man.

 

Taking one last look at the man on the screen, who was now singing some song to himself, Peter signed out the high class system before anyone (specifically Tony) could notice his intrusion. Though, he knew for a fact that it wasn’t going to be his last time in the system.

 

*****/\\*****

 

Cosmic was bowed down before her ‘Mother’ in the throne room, waiting patiently for the woman’s response to her latest report.

 

“And you’re saying you got all this from that Captain America’s head?” The woman asked.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

‘Mother’ let out a long hum in concentration. Glancing at the three other children who stood off to the side of the room with their heads bowed downwards, an idea suddenly popped into her head.

 

Smirking, she spoke out. “Cosmic, I have one more important mission for you. And this time, I want your siblings to go with you.”

 

Hazel’s and Kaleb’s heads both sprung up in shock. Though, Haru and Cosmic, who were just as surprised as the older teens, managed to keep their composed postures.

 

“Come forth, you three.” ‘Mother’ requested before the teens did just that. Coming to stand next to the younger; who was already on her feet. “You’re going to act as your sisters reinforcements. If these ‘Avengers’ want to put up a fight, then I propose we show them exactly what they’re messing with.”

 

The four all responded together. “Yes ma’am.”

 

“Do not disappoint me, or it’s off to the ‘Operation Room’ for all of you.”

 

At the mention of said room, the four teens stiffed up in fright. Cosmic and Haru barely managing to keep their fear unnoticed, while Hazel began shaking and Kaleb clenched his fists so tightly they turned white.

 

Seeing that her message got through, the woman dismissed them.

 

They all gave one last bow before they went to get ready for their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting there.
> 
> Also, does anyone know how to get rid of the extra notes at the end of every chapter?
> 
> I swear thats not on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Be brutal, but be honest. Just saying.
> 
> Also, I thought this might help.
> 
> When my OC eyes glow:
> 
> Purple: Control over someone else
> 
> Green: Can control/break things with their mind
> 
> Red: Attack move/generates a torrent of red energy before firing it at their enemy
> 
> Orange: Force fields
> 
> Blue: Can look into peoples mind/ Can see every bit of information within someone
> 
> There's one more, but that will be revealed much later.


End file.
